


Watermelon Sugar

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asking Out, Boys Kissing, College Parties, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Heat Sex, Heats, Hyuck calls Mark alpha, Kinda, Light Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Protective Jaemin, brothers johnmark, childhood friends hyuckmin, independent omega lee donghyuck, light Violence, mentioned past lumark, mentions of drinking, mentions of ruts, more parties, ot21, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Like strawberries on a summer evening ~Mark can’t get the scent out of his head, can’t help searching for the boy who’s consumed his mind for the last month. Luckily, he’s closer than the alpha had originally thought.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that transformed itself into something completely different.... but absolutely in love with markhyuck and abo both 
> 
> Title; Watermelon Sugar - Harry Styles

The omega can’t know, can’t possibly be _aware_ that they’re stinking up the place with their pre-heat pheromones - not that they actually stink, Mark notes as he inhales. He’s been trying for hours to find the source of the scent, his nose leading him in circles around the upperclassmen at the party until he’s caught by one. 

“If you’re looking for the omega, they’re already gone.” The alpha says and Mark sighs in relief, taking the drink he’s handed. 

“Thanks.” He lifts his cup up and the alpha laughs, nodding and walking away.

  
  
  


Mark can’t seem to shake the scent, catching it at random points all around campus until he’s _sure_ he’s crazy. 

“You’ve driven yourself mad over this omega you’ve never even met or seen.” His brother points out, making him groan. 

“Hyung, their _scent_. I smell it everywhere.” He whines and Johnny laughs, ruffling his hair. 

“I know, Markie. But calm down. They might not even be into guys.” 

“I know.” Mark sighs, deflating. “I just can’t help it. Is my nose broken?”

“Maybe you’re trying too hard.” Johnny pinches his nose with a laugh. “Give it a rest. You’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay, hyung.” He agrees with a nod. “Thanks.” 

  
  


The next day, Mark is overwhelmed when the pungent scent of _lemon_ collides into him, both him and the other boy falling to the ground. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Mark grunts, holding his head as the smell invades his brain. 

“Are you okay? Did you hit your head?” The words are caring but the voice is flat, the omega crouched next to him and gently touching his arm. 

“I’m- oh God.” Mark cuts off with another grunt, eyes losing focus as he looks up at the other boy.

He wakes up in the infirmary, head pounding and body aching as he opens his eyes to find Johnny next to him. 

“Hyung?” He asks and the elder’s head snaps up, releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Oh thank God. I thought I was gonna have to call mom and tell her you died from a rut.” 

“A rut?” Mark asks, panicked brain pounding in his skull. 

“The nurse gave you something that’ll buy us enough time to get home, but that’s about it.” 

“Where’s-“

“The omega left when I got here.” Johnny answers. “Come on, lets get home before you implode again.” 

Johnny takes care of him well through his rut - after all, it’s not his first - making sure to feed him and slip him water whenever he can. The older boy takes time off of work to take care of him and Mark feels like shit, spending a week after his rut stuck at home with the flu. 

By the time he returns to school, he feels half dead but at least he can breathe without throwing up. 

“Dude we thought you died.” Jaehyun says and Johnny smacks him lightly, the black haired boy whining and rubbing his arm anyway.

“Only on the inside.” He says and Yuta laughs, hitting him gently. 

“We missed you, Markie.” He pouts and Mark chuckles, ruffling his hair gently. 

“I missed you too, hyung.” He coos and Yuta giggles, the others laughing softly. 

“Hey, are you guys going to the party?” Taeyong asks, pecking Doyoung’s lips before sitting down with them with his own drink. They’re at a coffee shop down the street from Mark’s campus, Jaehyun the only one present still going to school with him. “Jungwoo told me about it.”

“Yeah, John and I are.” Jaehyun nods, arms tight around Johnny’s waist as the elder boy plays with his hair. 

“Tonight?” Mark whines softly when the others nod in confirmation. 

“Mark just got out of rut, and over the flu, so-

“I’ll go.” He says and Johnny raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Are you-“

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m an adult.” Mark says firmly, but he’s sure Johnny knows what’s up. 

  
  
  


Mark decides his plan is a bust when he’s been at the party for a good hour and hasn’t seen or smelled a single omega like the one he ran into before. He’s about to give up and ask Johnny if they can go when he runs into someone, distracted by the sight of his brother making out with Jaehyun on the couch. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” Mark says and the other boy giggles, pushing his head into Mark’s chest and nuzzling. 

“Mm, you smell good.” He mumbles, Mark frowning as this stranger gets comfortable against his chest. His voice plucks strings in Mark’s brain, but he can’t quite place it.

“Um, I’m- I’m sorry?” He stutters, arms catching the other boy when his legs give out. 

“Fuck I’m so drunk.” He laughs, hugging Mark. “I need to find my friends.” 

“Who are your friends? Who are you?” 

“Jae- Jaeminnie, Jen-yah, Inju-“ He doesn’t get the rest out because he’s leaning away from Mark to puke on the tile, Mark rubbing his back gently. 

“Let’s go sit down.” Mark leads them to the stairs and they sit on the bottom, the alpha holding both of them up. “Are you okay? What’s your name?” 

“Dong- Dongh-“

“Donghyuck!” A voice shouts and Mark looks up to see a familiar face running his way. 

“Renjun?” He asks and the Chinese boy sighs.

“Did he-?” He points to the pile of puke and Mark nods, still rubbing the boy’s - Donghyuck’s - back. “I’m sorry, I’ll take him off your hands.” Renjun says and Mark helps him stand but it’s only when he’s been passed to the other boy does he catch his scent - not covered by alcohol or vomit. 

“Lemon?” He mumbles and Renjun hums in confusion. “Nothing.” He assures him. “Take care of him.” 

  
  


“His name is Donghyuck.” Mark says to Johnny the next day, his older brother grunting as he meticulously covers bruises on his neck. 

“Who?” 

“The omega. His name is Donghyuck and he’s friends with Renjun.” 

“Oh.” Johnny hisses softly and Mark chuckles. 

“Why’d you get drunk last night if you had something important to do at work today? You know Jaehyun-hyung is like a piranha.” 

“Yeah, I know.” The elder huffs. “Could you possibly help instead of sitting there judging me?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Mark says, narrowly dodging a blow from his brother as he runs out of the bathroom. 

“Call Renjun.” Johnny calls from the bathroom as Mark flops onto their couch.

“Why?” 

“You said the omega is friends with him. Maybe he’ll help you.” 

“His name is Donghyuck.” Mark protests. “But you’re right.” He groans, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“ _Mark.”_ Renjun says in lieu of a greeting. “ _If this is about Hyuck I’m going to throw my phone.”_

“I just wanted to make sure he was fine. He was… weird. Last night.”

“ _He gets like that when he’s drunk. Jaemin and Jeno were supposed to keep an eye on him but they got distracted making out._ ” Renjun huffs, clearly annoyed. “ _But he’s fine. Hungover as hell, but alive.”_

“ _Stop talking about me_.” Someone - presumably Donghyuck - whines in the background.

“ _Stop snuggling up on strange alphas when you’re drunk, then.”_ Renjun bites back and Donghyuck whines more, making Mark chuckle.

“ _I don’t_ normally!” He complains. “ _That alpha smelled good. Like strawberries… strawberries in the summertime.”_ Renjun must have him on speaker, letting him hear every word from the omega’s mouth. 

“I gotta go, Jun.” He says quietly and Renjun hums, not even bothering to say goodbye before hanging up. 

“His name is Donghyuck and he thinks I smell like strawberries.” Mark says in an airy voice, Johnny laughing from the bathroom. 

  
  
  


Mark doesn’t see him for weeks, class schedules being requested and too much going on as school wraps up the summer. There’s entrance exams to study for, essays to write, and a whole lotta sleep to catch up on, but all of his worries are gone when he and Donghyuck collide again. 

“Dude we gotta stop meeting like this.” Mark says, rubbing his forehead where they hit. “Are you-“ Mark starts to ask, cutting off when he looks up and sees the omega staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Strawberries…?” He mumbles and Mark chuckles, standing and stretching before holding his hand out. The omega - Donghyuck, Mark reminds himself - scoffs and stands up by himself, swatting at Mark’s hand. “I don’t need your help.” He snaps, brushing himself off before stalking away, leaving Mark gaping after him in the courtyard. 

“Hyuck has so many alphas lusting after him.” A voice startles Mark, making him turn quickly. He vaguely recognizes the blue haired alpha behind him and he can’t tell if it’s the hair or the septum piercing that’s throwing him off. “What makes you any different?” Mark looks back at where Donghyuck had disappeared, sniffing softly. 

“I guess nothing.” He sighs, turning back to the other boy. “Who are you?” 

“Na Jaemin, Hyuck’s best friend.” He says defiantly. “You-“

“Oh, Renjun mentioned you.” 

“You know Renjun?” 

“Yeah, I knew him in high school and we have a few classes together.” Mark nods. 

“Just leave Hyuck alone, okay?” 

“Oh I don’t think I can.” Mark sighs. “I can’t get the scent of lemons out of my nose no matter how hard I try.” 

“Le-lemons?” Jaemin stutters and the older boy frowns, tilting his head. “No one has ever told me he smells like lemons before.” 

“What? That’s literally his scent.” 

“Even Jeno and I smell grapefruit, the occasional papaya, never lemon.” Jaemin frowns. “He said he ran into an alpha that smelled like strawberries a few weeks ago at the party. You fit the bit, though I smell more watermelon, maybe a hint of maple syrup.” 

“Yeah, he fell into me at the party.” 

“Just back off, yeah? Jaemin finally says with a sneer, turning and walking away. 

  
  
  


“Your boyfriend is wonderful, Jun.” Mark says halfway into their lunch and Renjun’s eyes fly to his in panic. 

“Which one? I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” His voice is pleading and Mark laughs. 

“Jaemin. He told me Donghyuck has a lot of alphas lusting after him.” 

“Did he threaten you? He knows you’re my friend, I’ve shown him pictures of you-“ 

“I’m not mad.” Mark chuckles, taking Renjun’s hand. “He told me no one else smells Lemon in his scent.” 

“And you don’t smell a thing like strawberries, so.” 

“Jaemin said watermelon, and-“

“Maple syrup.” Renjun finishes and Mark nods. 

“Yeah.” He smiles. “He told me to stay away from Hyuck because I’m no better than the other alphas.” Mark tells him the rest of the story of their interaction and Renjun hums, nodding. 

“Yeah, sounds like Jaem. They’ve been friends since they were kids, he’s super protective of him. You’ll have to fight for his approval, once you get Hyuck’s.” Renjun chuckles. “Like Jaem said, he has a lot of alphas running after him.” He winks and Mark groans, covering his face. 

  
  


He’s at another party when the scent overtakes him, a body barreling into him until they hit the wall. 

“Oh my god I knew you were here.” Donghyuck whines, nuzzling into his chest. 

“You-you’re in heat-“ 

“I know, I need you to help me, I can’t find anyone else I know, I didn’t bring my friends with me this time-“ Donghyuck cuts off with a groan as a shudder wracks his body, pressing his face into Mark’s neck. 

“Okay, okay. Come here.” Mark moves him out of the middle of the party where a bunch of other alphas are staring at him with hungry eyes. He locks them in the bathroom and sits Donghyuck down on the toilet, standing by the door. “Do you have your phone?” 

“Yeah- fuck, yeah.” Donghyuck fumbles for his phone, whining and groaning. “My hand-“ He flexes his fingers weakly. “Can you-“ 

“Fuck.” Mark sighs, carefully approaching him and pulling his phone from his back pocket with two fingers. “What's your password?” He asks, entering it when he tells him. He calls Renjun first, since the alpha himself is the most comfortable with him but he doesn’t answer, so Mark calls Jeno next, not wanting to deal with Jaemin. He’s forced to call the blue-haired boy when Jeno doesn’t answer, sighing in relief when he picks up. 

“ _Hyuck? What are you doing up this late? Did you just call Injunnie and No-yah too?”_ Jaemin groans as Mark puts him on speaker. 

“Donghyuck is in heat at a party-“ 

“Jaeminnie~” Donghyuck whines into the receiver. “I’m drunk and I’m he-heat.” He hiccups and Jaemin swears, verbally waking up his boyfriends. 

“ _Who are you with?_ ” Jaemin demands.

“ _Mark-yah_.” Renjun says in a raspy voice and Mark hums in affirmation, Donghyuck whining. 

“Hyung, come save me.” He groans and Renjun clears his throat. 

“ _Mark, send me your location. We’re on our way.”_ He says before hanging up, Jaemin protesting before the line goes dead. Mark sets the omega’s phone on the counter after sending their location and looks at him for a moment, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants. 

“Mark?” He asks and the alpha hums. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck sniffles, rubbing his eyes where tears have gathered. “I hate having to ask for help, but something in me kn-knew you’d be good about it. I know I’m drunk but I knew you wouldn’t take-take advantage of me like those other assholes.” He hiccups slightly, still rubbing his eyes furiously. 

“Hey.” Mark pulls his hands down. “You’re gonna hurt yourself like that.” 

“Okay.” He nods, sniffling. “Can you keep holding my hand?” 

“Sure.” Mark nods, holding his hand until there’s a series of heavy knocks on the door. 

“Donghyuck-“ 

“We’re coming in!” Jaemin interrupts Renjun, shoving the door open and yanking Mark away from him. 

“Jaeminnie, don’t be mean.” Donghyuck whines. “He’s been nice. He only held my hand because I asked him to.” 

“You’re drunk, Donghyuck-“ 

“And in heat, but he didn’t touch him besides holding his hand.” The third boy Mark assumes can only be Jeno, says, rubbing Jaemin’s shoulder. “I know you’re protective of Hyuck but he made a good choice tonight.” Jeno turns to Mark. “Thank you for taking care of him. I’m glad you called.” 

“I’m glad I could be here. There are a lot of assholes in this place.” 

“I’m still not convinced you aren’t one of them, but I’ll let it slide right now because I need to get Hyuck home.” Jaemin says, hoisting Donghyuck into his arms. 

“Thanks, Mark. We owe you.” Renjun pats his shoulder before following his boyfriends out of the room and away from the party. Mark splashes some cold water on his face before leaving as well, calling Johnny to come get him so he doesn’t have to walk home still drunk on Donghyuck’s scent. 

  
  
  


He spends the next week drowning in entrance exams until they’re suddenly over, an excited omega jumping into his arms when he exits the building. 

“Whoa, what the fuck?” He asks, stumbling back a few steps before easily catching himself and Donghyuck. 

“I’m sorry. I want to thank you for last week. You really helped me out.” 

“It was no problem.” Mark glances around, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“If you’re looking for Jaeminnie, don’t worry. He’s in class right now.” Donghyuck giggles. “It’s Mark, right?” 

“Yeah.” Mark is still confused, Donghyuck smiling at him. 

“God, you’re way cuter when I’m sober.” He sighs, ruffling Mark’s hair. 

“Does that mean I’m ugly when you’re drunk?” 

“No-“ Donghyuck groans. “Never mind. Anyway, I meant what I said, even though I was drunk. And in heat.” He looks around nervously. “I’m sure Jaemin told you there are a lot of alphas around here who want a piece of me. A strong, independent omega like me is exactly who they want to pull apart and break down.” Donghyuck huffs. “But you’ve never seemed that way. Only curious, willing to help out, willing to stand on the sidelines and not take control of every situation you’re thrust into.” 

“Donghyuck…” Mark sighs. “I’m going to be straightforward. I’ve been hooked on your scent for about a month now, I can’t get it out of my head. I was smelling you everywhere, then when we finally ran into each other the first time I think you sent me into an early rut.” 

“Yeah, the nurse said that was likely. I’m sorry. I left when the other alpha showed up and said he was your brother-“

“It’s fine, Johnny explained everything, I just…” Mark sighs. “You’re beautiful, and I can’t stop smelling lemons everywhere you go.” 

“Lemons? No one-“

“I know.” Mark sighs. “Jaemin told me grapefruit and papaya, but all I smell on you is lemon. All the time.” 

“Do you usually smell like strawberries or am I crazy too?” 

“Renjun and Jeno both said watermelon, most everyone smells maple syrup.” He shrugs, reaching out and taking Donghyuck’s hand. “Donghyuck-“

“Mark if you don’t ask me out right now you’ll lose your chance to ever date me.” 

“Such sass.” Mark chuckles. “I was getting to that part.” He rolls his eyes. “Hyuck, will you go on a date with me?”

“Of course, Mark.” He grins, hugging the alpha. 

  
  


Jaemin, naturally, disapproves. 

“He lectured me for twenty minutes like I haven’t dealt with bigger assholes than you.” Donghyuck whines, Mark laughing as he swings their joined hands between them. 

“So I _am_ an asshole?” 

“I think everyone is a bit of an asshole. Especially alphas.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Hell, I’m an asshole.” 

“I don’t think you’re an asshole.” Mark stops in the middle of the bridge they were walking, turning towards Donghyuck. “I think you’re strong. You’re right to fight, no alpha should believe they have a right to any omega. It’s not biology, it’s them being complete and utter assholes and refusing to change. I’m tired of alphas thinking they have a claim over any omega that walks near them, and I’m especially tired of being looped in with the crowd.” Mark rants, looking Donghyuck in the eyes. “I’m sor-“ 

“Oh my god that was hot.” Donghyuck pants, tugging Mark in for a kiss. The alpha squeaks in surprise, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist as they kiss. “I wish Jaemin knew how alike the two of you are.” The omega says when they pull back, Mark humming and brushing Donghyuck’s hair back. 

“What was that about? Am I hot when I talk shit about other alphas?” 

“Most alphas want an omega that’s going to fall into place for them.” Donghyuck says quietly, gaze falling to the ground as a group of about three alphas walk past them, all eyeing him appreciatively and licking their lips. Mark hugs him closer and growls, making them roll their eyes and keep walking. “Thank you. Most of the time I can fight for myself, but…” He sighs, shaking his head. “But you don’t seem to mind that I _want_ to fight for myself.” 

“Donghyuck, I appreciate anyone who is willing to stand up to alpha assholes. Renjun is the same way, you know.” 

“I know.” He smiles, nuzzling against Mark’s chest. 

Mark drives him home, driving as carefully as possible as he has no license and he’s borrowing Johnny’s car. 

“Come up?” 

“And face Jaemin’s wrath?” 

“He’ll be fine. I want you to properly meet everyone.”

“Renjun told me I’d have to fight for Jaemin’s approval once I got yours.” 

“He didn’t lie.” Donghyuck giggles, kissing Mark gently before getting out of the car and waving Mark out as well. He takes a deep breath before following after shutting the car off, letting Donghyuck drag him into the apartment. 

“I brought Mark!” He announces as he opens the door, Mark groaning softly and covering his face. 

“Why?” Jaemin huffs from the kitchen, Jeno getting up to greet him as Renjun hugs him. Jeno makes a face, Mark chuckling. 

“Nice to see you again, Mark.” Jeno says, shaking his hand once Renjun lets go of him. 

“You too. And, uh, don’t worry.” He assures him with a smile, the younger alpha laughing softly. 

“For sure.” He says, nodding. 

“I hope you know I still don’t trust you.” Jaemin says, drying his hands off and approaching them. “But Hyuck seems to really like you, and he doesn’t usually take to alphas.” 

“You’re an alpha.” Mark blurts, the other three boys laughing at Jaemin’s face. “Jeno’s an alpha.” He adds and Donghyuck smacks his arm gently. 

“You’re gonna give him an aneurism.” He cackles, making Mark giggle. 

“Donghyuck liked me before I was an alpha.” Jaemin huffs, crossing his arms. “And Jeno is my boyfriend, not his.” 

“Is Jeno not also my boyfriend?” Renjun pouts cutely, clearly egging on his youngest boyfriend. 

“Jaemin.” Mark chuckles. “I’m glad Donghyuck has someone like you looking out for him. Renjun warned me that you’d be a hard egg to crack, and I look forward to proving myself to you.” He says sincerely and Donghyuck grips his hand tightly, smiling at him. 

“Mm.” Jaemin hums, narrowing his eyes at him. “I guess we’ll see.” He says before leaving back to the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry about him-“ Jeno starts and Renjun scoffs, Mark laughing softly. 

“I meant it. I thankfully know what it’s like to have someone looking over you like that, so I understand what it means to him.” Mark smiles, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand gently. “Johnny would lose his shit if something happened to me, so I get it.” Mark’s head jerks up when he hears a crash and some yelling from the back of the apartment.

“How much do you want to bet Jisung shoved him off the bed? Or something of the sort?” Renjun snorts as Jaemin comes out of the kitchen and next thing Mark knows, a black haired boy is crashing into Jaemin’s arms. 

“Hyung!” He screeches, pulling back and stomping. “Jisungie is being mean!” 

“What did he do?” Jaemin coos.

“I didn’t do anything!” Another boy whines as he follows the black haired boy. 

“He pushed me off the bed! And threw his notebook at me!” 

“Well if you weren’t being loud on Instagram! I need to study.” 

“But Jisung-ah, you can’t study if you’ve thrown your notebook at Chenle.” Jeno points out and Jisung huffs, turning towards Donghyuck.

“Hyuckie-oh. Who are you?” 

“Don’t be rude, Sungie.” Renjun scolds. “This is Mark. We’re friends from highschool.” 

“And he’s courting Hyuckie?” Chenle clicks his tongue, looking Mark over with distaste written all over his face. 

“I don’t like him.” Jisung sniffs and Jaemin grins proudly. 

“Don’t judge him yet. God, you’re as bad as Jaem.” Jeno rolls his eyes, smacking Jisung’s head. “Go study. And Chenle, leave him alone or you can both go home.” 

“Yes dad.” The two boys chorus before walking away, the black haired one - Chenle? - giving Mark one last glance before disappearing back into a bedroom. 

“Brothers?” Mark asks, Jeno chuckling. 

“Jaem practically adopted Chenle during high school. Jisung came with.” He shrugs. “Jisung is finishing up his last year of high school.” 

“Are they both betas?” 

“Jisung hasn’t presented yet- ow!” Jeno flinches as Jaemin elbows him, rubbing his side. “What?” He whines, Renjun cupping his face and cooing gently to placate him. 

“Maybe I should go.” Mark says when his phone chimes with a text from Johnny. “I’m borrowing my brother’s car and he wants it back.” 

“It was nice to see you.” Jeno says again and Jaemin scoffs, Renjun giving him another hug. Donghyuck leads him just outside the door, shutting it and turning to him. 

“I didn’t know Chenle and Jisung would be here. They’re a whole mess and a half. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Mark chuckles, brushing Donghyuck’s hair back from his face. “I’ll make Jaemin like me somehow.”

“It doesn’t matter if Jaem likes you-“

“It does to me.” Mark says, kissing Donghyuck’s knuckles. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Text me when you get home.” The omega smiles, tugging Mark down for a gentle kiss before letting him go. 

  
  
  


“Can you guys do _anything_ else?” Mark groans as he walks out of his bedroom to the sight of Johnny and Jaehyun making out on the couch. 

“Come on, Markie, you’ve lived with me long enough now to know we can’t.” Johnny teases, hand still up the back of Jaehyun’s shirt even though they aren’t kissing anymore. 

“You suck.” Mark huffs, going into the kitchen. 

“We’re going out to lunch, well, breakfast for you, with everyone in a few, don’t eat.” Johnny calls and he groans, pouring a glass of orange juice instead. 

  
  


“How’s the omega?” Johnny asks at lunch and Mark glares at him as the others all perk up in interest.

“There’s an omega?” Taeyong asks, suddenly interested in the table talk rather than teasing Doyoung.

“It’s nothing-“

“Markie is courting one of the most sought after omegas on his campus.” Johnny boasts and Jungwoo and Jaehyun both look at him with wide eyes. 

“Which one?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Is it Seokyoung? Chaeyoung?” Jungwoo pokes his arm. “Or Naeun? Jaehyun is friends with her though.” He stops himself when Jaehyun glares at the mention of his best female friend. “Or Yeoreum? What about that Mina girl you’re friends with?” 

“Jungwoo.” Doyoung finally interrupts after multiple attempts. “You’re looking down the wrong street, bub.” 

“What? Oh, right. Mark’s gay.” He says and Mark slaps his arm.

“Don’t announce it so loud.” He whines, pressing his face into Yuta’s bicep. The elder laughs, hugging his shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Markie. We’re all gay.” Yuta assures him.

“Well-“ Jungwoo starts but stops when Yuta glares at him, looking away. 

“Speaking of, Woo, is Taeil-hyung coming?” 

“Nah, he has to work.” Jungwoo pouts. “He said to send his love, but I decided to keep it all for myself.” 

“Selfish.” Mark clicks his tongue, grinning at the older boy.

“I want him all to myself all the time.” He huffs, the others laughing. 

“Are you serious about this omega?” Taeyong asks after a minute, fingers laced through Doyoung’s. The alpha has been feeding him gently with his other hand, fondly watching him until now when his gaze moves towards their youngest. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty serious. He’s amazing.” Mark smiles thinking about Donghyuck, looking down at his food. 

“Markie’s got a crush!” Yuta teases, shaking his shoulder. 

“Mark has been obsessed with him for months now. The first time they met the omega sent him into rut.” Johnny says, sincerity bleeding into his tone.

“Damn. That’s some intense bonding shit.” Jungwoo says, patting Mark’s thigh. 

“He’s teasing you, but he’s right.” Doyoung finally speaks up, his soft, final tone often serving as the voice of reason. “It’s intense. And if he likes you as much as you like him, you two are in for a ride.” He smiles, quietly cooing over Taeyong when the omega whines at him. 

“Kun is throwing a Halloween party this year.” Yuta suddenly blurts after a moment of silence, looking at his phone. 

“Kun is?” 

“Well, Ten is, but he had to get Kun’s permission first so he’s coining it as Kun’s party. You know this is why they bought a house anyway.” Yuta shrugs, removing his arm from around Mark to text the Thai boy. 

“You should invite the omega.” Jaehyun says and Mark groans, rubbing his face.

“Can you all stop calling him that? His name is Donghyuck.” 

“Oh yeah. Markie’s got a crush.” Yuta cackles, poking his cheek. 

  
  


Donghyuck is ecstatic when Mark mentions it on their next date, jumping up and down. 

“I love Halloween parties!” He squeals. “Can the others come?” He asks after a moment and Mark shrugs. 

“I don’t see why not. I’m sure Ten and Kun - hyungs already invited their other friends, so- oof.” Mark grunts as Donghyuck attacks him with a hug, hugging his waist. 

“You’re the best, Mark.” He pulls back and looks at Mark with a smile, just staring at him. “I mean it.” He whispers. “Jaem is right, I don’t usually take to alphas, but you’ve been so different since day one. I feel like I can trust you with my life. With my everything, despite how short we’ve known each other.” 

“Donghyuck, you’ve become my life.” Mark smiles. “You’re all I think about, all I want to do at night is curl up in your arms and kiss your forehead and hold you close until you fall asleep.” 

“Oh Mark. I’d love that.” He grins, pecking the alpha’s lips gently. 

“Out of all the alphas in campus, you choose this loser?” A voice interrupts their moment and they separate to meet the eyes of a _much_ larger alpha. “You could’ve had anyone and you decided you wanted the foreign kid with no idea how to be an alpha?” 

“Back off, Seoham.” Donghyuck huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Look at him.” The alpha - Seoham - gestures to Mark and Donghyuck glances to find Mark standing with his hands at his sides, eyes shaking nervously. “Why not get with a real alpha, like me?” Seoham steps forward and Donghyuck steps back. 

“I said no. Multiple times. Leave me alone.” Donghyuck squeaks as Seoham grabs his arm, the hand gone in a flash as Mark grabs the alpha’s arm and twists it behind his back. 

“He said no.” Mark growls. “Omegas will pick who they want and they _don’t_ want an asshole like you.” Mark squeezes tighter and Seoham finally breaks, falling to his knees between Mark and Donghyuck. “Touch him again and I will personally make your life a living hell. Are we understood?” Mark asks, pressing harder when there’s no answer. 

“Yeah! Yes! I got it! Fuck you’re stronger than I thought you were.” 

“Underestimate me again. See what happens.” Mark lets him go and watches him walk off holding his arm, Donghyuck hugging him again. 

“How about those cuddles now?” Mark whispers and Donghyuck nods as the alpha kisses the top of his head.

Johnny is in his room when they enter the apartment, Mark locking the door and leading Donghyuck to the kitchen. 

“Do you want a drink?” He asks and Donghyuck shakes his head, reaching out for Mark and pulling him into another hug. He weaves his arms around the alpha’s waist and holds him there, Mark holding his shoulders. “You okay?” He whispers and Donghyuck sniffs, nuzzling against his chest. 

“Thank you.” He finally says. “I was so sc-scared he was gonna hur-hurt me-“ 

“Baby I wasn’t going to give him the chance.” Mark pulls back and cups Donghyuck’s face, brushing away his tears. The omega chokes at the pet name, shoving his face back into Mark’s chest. 

They’re cuddling on the couch when Mark hears Johnny’s bedroom door open, looking up when footsteps approach them. 

“Hey Markie.” Jaehyun says quietly with a raised brow. “Is this-“

“This is Donghyuck.” Mark nods, the omega sleepily lifting his head to look at Jaehyun. “Hyuck, this is Jaehyun. My brother’s boyfriend.” Donghyuck lifts his hand in greeting before dropping his head back to Mark’s chest. “It’s been a long night.” Mark says and Jaehyun hums. 

“Alright. John and I thought we heard you come in but weren’t sure. Come get us if you need anything, yeah?” Jaehyun ruffles his hair before returning to the room with two bottles of water. 

“Isn’t your brother an alpha?” Donghyuck mumbles after a moment. 

“Yeah?”

“His boyfriend is an alpha too?” 

“Yeah. They’ve been dating since Jaehyun’s first year. He’s in his final year. He’ll be at the party.” 

“Damn. That’s a long time.” 

“Yeah.” Mark chuckles, playing with Donghyuck’s hair. “Want me to take you home? Or-“

“Can I stay here?” He mumbles, eyes already closed. 

“Of course. You want to take the bed or-“

“Sleep together. Want cuddles.” 

“Okay.” Mark chuckles, standing and hoisting Donghyuck into his arms before carrying him to his bedroom and placing him on the bed. 

  
  


Mark wakes up covered in sweat, heavy breathing in his ear as he blinks his eyes open. Donghyuck is on top of him and drenched, eyes clenched shut and breathing heavily. 

“Hyuck-“ Mark says, the omega whining instantly. 

“M-Mark-“ 

“Hyuck are you in heat?” 

“N-not supposed to b-be.” He grunts, shoving his face into Mark’s neck. “Mm you smell so good-“ 

“God, Hyuck, let me-“ Mark brings his blanket to his nose to take a cleansing breath through the fabric. He reaches for his phone, cursing when he accidentally drops it. “Hyuck let me get my phone-“ 

“I don’t want you to leave me.” 

“I won’t leave you baby. Just switch to my other side, okay?” Mark helps Donghyuck roll over him onto his other side so he can grab his phone off of the ground. He struggles to unlock it first try but once he gets it done he presses call, holding the phone to his ear. 

_“This better be really fucking important if you’re calling me at 7 am on a Saturday, Mark.”_ Renjun huffs, voice rough from sleep. 

“Shit, I didn’t look at the time, sorry.” Mark sighs, running his hand through Donghyuck’s hair when he whines softly. “Shh it’s okay.” He coos softly. 

“ _Who are you talking to? Is that Hyuck?”_ Renjun asks when Donghyuck whines Mark’s name. 

“Yeah, he, uh, spent the night last night, but that’s not the issue.” 

“ _Then whats-“_

“He’s in heat.” Mark finally blurts, Renjun spluttering over the line. “He’s gone into heat in my apartment and my alpha brother and his alpha boyfriend are both here and I’m kinda freaking out which I’m sure isn’t the best for him but-“

“ _Mark_ .” Renjun interrupts his rant. “ _Do you still live in the same place?”_

“Yeah. Yeah, same place.” 

“ _Jeno is at work so Jaemin and I are gonna have to come get him. Okay?_ ” 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Mark sighs, still playing with Donghyuck’s hair and kissing his forehead every now and then. “I just don’t want him to be in pain.”

“ _Markie, he’s gonna hurt no matter what. Heats suck.”_ Renjun sighs. “ _Do your best to keep him comfortable. Jaem and I are coming.”_

“Okay.” Mark sighs and Renjun hangs up, Mark setting his phone on the nightstand and hugging the younger boy. 

“Mark.” He groans and the alpha coos quietly, rubbing his back. 

“It’s okay baby. I’ve got you. Injunnie and Jaemin are gonna come get you and take you home, okay?” Donghyuck whines but nods, nuzzled into Mark’s chest. 

“It hurts, alpha it hurts.” He whines and Mark sucks in a breath, accepting it when he presses up for a kiss. They kiss languidly until there’s a knock on the front door, Mark urging Donghyuck up with careful words and holding his body weight as he takes him to the door where Johnny is holding it open for Renjun and Jaemin. The elder catches the omega’s arms when he falls forward, Mark catching his hips. “Mark.” Donghyuck hugs him one last time, pecking his lips before letting Renjun gently drag him away. Jaemin gives Mark an unreadable look before he leaves as well, Johnny shutting the door. 

“Have a fun first sleepover with your boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Mark grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “But yeah. It was a blast.”

“Alphas are so much less maintenance.” He says with a chuckle as he hugs a sleepy Jaehyun who just crawled out of bed. They’re both shocked when Mark growls softly, Jaehyun chuckling. 

“It’s the heat, Markie.” Johnny laughs, ruffling his hair.

“I’m going back to bed.” Mark grumbles, stalking back into his room. He groans when he smells Donghyuck’s scent all over his room, throwing himself onto his bed anyway. 

  
  
  


He doesn’t see Donghyuck again until the Halloween party, schedules not lining up enough to see each other but texting constantly. Him and the rest of his friend group show up at once, the party already in full swing by the time they arrive. Mark greets Donghyuck at the door with a hug, eyeing his outfit. 

“Look at you.” Mark licks his lips, Donghyuck giggling. He’s dressed as Harley Quinn down to the pink and blue eyeshadow surrounding each of his eyes. The only difference - one that is so very _Donghyuck -_ are the red vans on his feet. 

“You’re so adorable, Markie.” Donghyuck giggles again, pinching Mark’s cheek. He blushes and looks down at his outfit, blue blazer stark against his white shirt and red vest, matching tie sitting _just_ crooked enough to be endearing against the collar of his shirt. “Conan is my favorite.” He smirks as he kisses Mark’s cheek, leaving a lipstick stain before he waltzes away. Chenle and Jisung come next both covered in fake blood and fake cuts, torn clothing coated in dirt and more fake blood. 

“Halloween is Chenle’s favorite holiday.” Renjun explains when he approaches Mark in a boat captain’s outfit, hugging him as Jeno and Jaemin come behind him in sailor uniforms. 

“Matching costumes.” Mark comments, the alphas sharing an exasperated smile. 

“We got into a fight during my last heat, this is how they’re repaying me.” Renjun giggles, taking Jeno’s hand when he reaches for him and tugging him away, leaving Mark and Jaemin alone in the entry of Kun and Ten’s house. 

“Donghyuck is my best friend, and I still don’t like you.” Jaemin says, huffing softly. “But I admire the way you treated him and handled the situation when he went into heat unexpectedly at your house.” 

“Thank you.” Mark says, Jaemin taking a deep breath before turning on his heels and stalking away. Mark shuts the door and weaves his way back through the small crowd, laughing as he sees Johnny and Jaehyun sitting together on the couch in identical costumes - each had tried to surprise the other with a ‘sexy cop’ theme - before turning his attention to Yuta and his ‘friend’ Sicheng, who they all know is more than a friend to him. The Japanese boy is dressed as a lion - long hair styled to frame his face like a mane and fake ears perched atop his head matching the orange/yellow bodysuit he’s chosen to wear. Sicheng, on the other hand, has gray fox ears nestled within his black hair, gray bodysuit to match and a tail wrapped around his waist to sell the costume and Mark has to admit, the spandex suits him well. 

“ _Markie_.” A voice coos and Mark turns to see Jungwoo coming down the stairs, Taeil in tow with a red face - well, what can be seen behind the purple starfish painted onto the center of his face. His orange shirt has purple seashells sewn onto it and the golden ‘M’ in his belt is hilarious enough, but the pink fluffy slippers on his feet really seal the deal and Mark can’t even evaluate Jungwoo’s costume until he stops laughing at Taeil. Jungwoo’s red shirt with a blue ascot tied around his neck compliments his complexion and he’s replaced the flippers with regular shoes, but Mark is more concerned with the navy blue rubber gloves on his hands. 

“Can you do anything with those on?” He asks and they both shrug.

“You get used to it.” Taeil says, showing off his own green gloves. 

“Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!” A voice shouts and Mark turns as Jisung and Chenle run over to them. They take to complimenting the costumes and Mark walks away, entering the kitchen where Donghyuck is talking to Taeyong and Doyoung. 

“Markie!” Taeyong shouts, already tipsy. “I love this boy.” He faux-whispers, Mark giggling nervously. He adjusts his glasses as Doyoung pats the elder’s green hair. 

“Calm down, Yongie.” He chuckles, his own hair spray painted hot pink to match his boyfriend. Taeyong sports a white blouse and black dress pants and shoes with a tie to match while Doyoung has on a yellow tee and matching black bottoms. The alpha is holding both of their wands in one hand, true to his character as the reasonable one. 

“What made you decide on Cosmo and Wanda?” Donghyuck asks as he curls himself into Mark’s side. 

“Everyone has dubbed us the parents of the group.” Doyoung says and Mark scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s because you are.” 

“Sure.” Doyoung huffs. “Anyway, so we decided to be ‘Fairly Odd Parents’ for shits and giggles. Plus Yongie wanted to dye his hair so the green was a good choice.”

“Oh god that’s real!?” 

“His is, mine isn’t. No way I’m keeping the hot pink. He’s lucky he got me to do it this time.” 

“It suits you.” Donghyuck compliments and for some reason, Mark doesn’t like that. He hugs Donghyuck closer and nuzzles into his hair, carefully avoiding his dyed blue ends. The omega grins and lets himself be scented, taking a sip from his cup. 

“Let’s go find Jaehyunnie, see if he’ll let us use his handcuffs.” Taeyong whines, dragging Doyoung out of the kitchen with a wink. Mark backs Donghyuck to leaning on the counter, leaning in and nuzzling his neck as much as he can with his glasses on. 

“Getting a little frisky, there.” The omega giggles and Mark hums, running his nose along his jawline. 

“You smell good tonight. I mean you always smell good, but-“

“Get a room.” Someone interrupts and Mark growls softly before pulling back and looking at them. 

“Your costumes are backwards.” He scoffs, Yangyang and Dejun looking down at their matching Thing 1 and Thing 2 costumes. 

“I was born first, I get to be Thing 1!” Dejun huffs, grabbing drinks before dragging Yangyang out of the kitchen with no questions asked. Mark intends to shove his face back into Donghyuck’s neck but gets interrupted again before he can, Kunhang entering with a god awful dirt stained green shirt and baggy brown pants. His black boots look way too big for his feet and make his footsteps way louder than they need to be as he stops suddenly. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He says, looking between the two. “Who is this?” He asks and Mark steps back. 

“This is Donghyuck.” He hesitates to add more and Donghyuck looks at him expectantly, holding his hand. “We’re courting.” Is what he settles with but it seems to please Donghyuck. “Hyuck, this is Kunhang, he’s a close friend of Ten’s.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Donghyuck bows and Kunhang does the same. 

“Where’s-“

“Mark!” He’s suddenly yanked from Donghyuck’s arms when he’s crashed into by the second tallest alpha in their friend group. 

“God, Yukhei.” He grunts, hugging him back and patting his shoulder. When he pulls back Mark takes in his costume which is just one of the onesies they sell at the store, leg cuffs resting at mid shin instead of his ankles and wrist cuffs a few inches past his elbows. “Scooby Doo is such a cliché.” 

“I’m a cliché.” Yukhei huffs, arm wrapped around Kunhang’s shoulders. “Wong Yukhei.” He bows to Donghyuck and the omega bows back, lacing his fingers through Mark’s when he stands back up. 

“Lee Donghyuck.” He smiles, glancing at Mark. 

“So who have you met so far?” Kunhang asks Donghyuck.

“Officially?” He hums, looking up and thinking. “Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun…” he counts on his fingers. “You guys. I’ve technically met Mark’s brother also but not been officially introduced.” He scratches the back of his neck. “I ran into a lion when I came in, and Thing 1 and Thing 2 came in earlier but they didn’t introduce themselves.”

“That’s Yangyang and Dejun. You aren’t missing much.” Mark says, Yukhei and Kunhang laughing. 

“They’re the epitome of Thing 1 and Thing 2.” Kunhang explains, leaning into Yukhei’s warmth. “Grab a drink and come socialize. Everyone is excited to meet you.” He says before dragging the alpha away, nearly tripping over his tail. 

“Excited to meet me?” Donghyuck asks once they’re alone again and Mark blushes. 

“Johnny gushed to everyone how much I like you.” He admits. “Taeyong was the most excited, but Jungwoo is looking forward to it too.” 

“You talk about me, Markie? How cute.” He coos, leaning up and kissing the alpha gently. “Let’s go meet everyone.” Mark gets them both drinks and leads him to the living room where Donghyuck’s friend group has already integrated themselves into Mark’s and Doyoung has practically adopted Jeno, babying the younger alpha already. A drunk Taeyong is wrapped around him like a koala, pinching Jeno’s cheeks every now and then. 

“We’ve all been dying to meet you.” Jungwoo says as he approaches them, bowing his head to Donghyuck. “I’m Jungwoo.” 

“Donghyuck.” He smiles, bowing as well. “I love your costume!” He gushes finally. “Where’s Mermaid Man?” 

“He’s being the grumpy old man he is.” Jungwoo huffs, gesturing to where Taeil is sitting in the armchair in the corner. 

“Mm. True to his character, I see.” Donghyuck giggles and Jungwoo nods. 

“Speaking of grumpy old men, where are our hosts?” Mark asks and as if on cue, Ten and Kun come down the stairs of their house hand-in-hand. Kun has his black hair slicked back and a pencil mustache drawn onto his upper lip. He’s dressed rather formally in a black velvet suit with a black tie to match, dress shoes on his feet as he helps Ten down the stairs. Ten - the drama Queen he is - has gone all out for their costumes, donning a black velvet dress to match his fiancé and even a wig. He’s even done his makeup, dark liner around his eyes and lips a shocking red as he purses them.

“Did I hear someone call us grumpy old men?” He arches a manicured eyebrow at Mark and the alpha giggles softly. 

“Sorry, hyung.” He says and Ten hums but his expression changes when he shifts his eyes to the side. 

“You must be Donghyuck.” He smiles, gliding over towards him. “I admire your costume, it must be hard for poor Markie to resist you looking like this.” 

“That _was_ the goal.” Donghyuck admits and Mark hears a soft, warning growl from somewhere to his right. “Shush, Jaem, this was your boyfriend’s idea.” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at his best friend, who turns to his oldest boyfriend with a betrayed whine. 

“Kunnie.” Ten reaches back and Kun takes his hand, standing at his side. 

“Qian Kun.” The elder boy introduces and Donghyuck nods, bowing.

“This is Ten, but you can just call him dramatic.” Mark says in Donghyuck’s ear, laughing as Ten punches his arm. 

“Help yourself to anything, love. You and your friends are part of us now.” Ten coos to Donghyuck, glaring at Mark one more time before waltzing away with Kun’s hand in his. 

“God your friends are so interesting.” Donghyuck laughs, pecking Mark’s cheek. 

He’s quickly introduced to everyone else - and reintroduced to Johnny and Jaehyun - before they join the crowd, Donghyuck wriggling himself into Mark’s lap as soon as the alpha sits down. They all talk and laugh loudly well into the night, drinks being passed around easily between the group of them until they’re all good and drunk trying to play some semblance of Never Have I Ever. They’re butchering the game for sure but they’re having fun and Mark can’t stop looking at the spots on Donghyuck’s neck as the omega throws his head back with laughter. The others are arguing over something when Mark’s restraint finally breaks and he leans forward to kiss them, gently laving his tongue over his skin as he moves his lips as well. Donghyuck’s breath stutters in surprise and he grips Mark’s hand, pressing against his mouth. 

“Sorry.” Mark murmurs when he pulls back and Donghyuck smiles at him, a fond little thing that pulls instantly at the alpha’s heart. 

“It’s okay.” He smiles, squeezing Mark’s hand before turning back to the conversation. Mark can feel eyes on him but doesn’t need to look to know Jaemin is staring him down, watching as he presses gentle kisses to Donghyuck’s shoulder through his blue jacket. He’s not the only one getting touchy, Jaehyun hasn’t left Johnny’s lap in over an hour and Taeyong won’t let Doyoung so much as move his leg when it starts to fall asleep. A surveying glance around the room shows Jisung fast asleep in Chenle’s lap while the older boy plays with his hair, Kun’s ‘mustache’ smeared with lipstick from his fiancé’s incessant need to kiss him all the time, Sicheng cuddled up under Yuta’s arm and the lion grinning to himself as he plays with his hair. Taeil - true to his character as always - is on the floor trying not to fall asleep on Jungwoo’s shoulder where the younger boy is actively engaging in the conversation of the room. Jeno is on the couch next to Doyoung and Taeyong with Renjun sitting on the back of the couch draped over his back and Jaemin in his lap, eyes trained on Mark and Donghyuck where they sit next to the armchair Ten and Kun are occupying. Ten - apparently not realizing he has a rather large friend group - only has the one couch and one chair, so everyone else is on the floor as well. Yangyang is lying on his stomach facing the couch and Dejun is… somewhere. Mark assumes he went to the bathroom. Yukhei and Kunhang are both probably the drunkest, slurring their words and giggling loudly to themselves. Yukhei must be getting hot because he’s unzipped his onesie to the middle of his chest, Kunhang teasingly unzipping it more. Mark knows from experience Yukhei is a horny drunk so he’s sure he doesn’t want to know where the rest of the night leads for them. Johnny grabs Mark’s attention as he stands, Jaehyun whining and making grabby hands for him. He giggles at the sight, Donghyuck turning to him with another fond smile.

“Hey.” Mark says, leaning forward and kissing him gently. Someone - Johnny - hollers and they pull back to see everyone looking at them with different expressions. Their drunkenness erases some of the embarrassment but not all of it, Mark hiding his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder as the omega giggles and uses his own hands. 

“Markie’s all grown up.” Ten says from above them, gently scratching the back of Mark’s head the way his friends all know he likes. Ten has the best nails of all of them so he’s Mark’s favorite to do it and he leans into the feeling with a satisfied hum. “Donghyuck-ah, Markie likes this.” He giggles and Donghyuck smiles, scratching the back of his neck and earning a small gasp. 

“We should head out-“ Jaemin starts and everyone immediately shoots him down. 

“We’re all drunk, you’re all staying the night.” Kun says. “It’s why we bought a house. Anyone who needs to take off their makeup can in the bathroom and we have spare clothes we’ve accumulated in our spare room, you guys can dig around for anything that’ll fit you.” 

“You don’t know us-“ Chenle says and Ten huffs. 

“You’re one of us now, love.” He says fondly. “You’re a friend of Donghyuck’s, who Mark really likes. So you’re with us now.” 

“Almost like a proper pack.” Johnny comments, snuggled back into Jaehyun’s hold. 

“That sounds nice.” Jeno admits, smiling at Renjun.

“Yeah.” He agrees, nuzzling into his neck with a smile. Jaemin smiles at Donghyuck and tilts his head, Donghyuck mouthing something Mark can’t read from his angle. It makes Jaemin roll his eyes as he turns back to his boyfriends. 

“Welcome to the family.” Kun says, Chenle sharing a look with the other three.

  
  
  
  


Mark takes Donghyuck to Han River for their next date, dragging him to the edge of the river and setting a blanket down for them to sit on and taking his hand.

“You better have a good reason for dragging me out here in the middle of November in the freezing fucking cold.” Donghyuck huffs, nose already red and running and cheeks wind stung. 

“Donghyuck.” Mark smiles, holding his gloved hands in his own. “I spent the better part of a month surrounded by your scent without even knowing you, driving myself crazy following it around. Then once we met, I still couldn’t stop thinking about you even after being threatened by Jaemin once or twice. I’m so glad you decided to give me a chance, and you guys all fit in so seamlessly with my family.” Mark smiles softly, looking up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. “I’m crazy about you, and I want to ask you to be my boyfriend.” 

“Mark.” Donghyuck sighs, hugging the alpha tightly. “I’m absolutely crazy for you too.” He presses his cold nose into his neck, making him shiver. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” 

“Thank God.” Mark sighs, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“This was super romantic but can we leave?” The Omega shivers. 

“Yeah it’s fucking freezing.” Mark laughs and they both stand up, grabbing the blanket before running back to the car. Mark turns it on and lets it heat up, turning and placing a kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. 

“My alpha.” He says quietly and a growl rumbles deep in Mark’s chest, instinctive and uncontrollable. 

“All yours.” He answers, kissing him deeper. They make out in the parking lot for a few minutes before Mark pulls back, smiling at him. 

“My omega.” He says quietly - not sure if Donghyuck will like the implications - and he whines in his throat, head tilting back to expose his throat in a submissive move Mark never saw coming from the younger boy. The alpha shoves his nose into his bared throat and kisses it, biting gently on his Adam’s apple just to hear him whine some more. Donghyuck goes limp in his arms, letting Mark scent him and suck bruises into his skin to his heart’s desire, breathing heavily when he pulls back. Donghyuck doesn’t let him go far, cupping his face and kissing him again. “Lets get home.” Mark mumbles and Donghyuck hums, finally letting the alpha pull away and get comfortable in his seat. The omega can clearly see the swell of his cock through his jeans and reaches out to touch with a soft whimper. Mark gasps and swats his hand away gently, taking a deep breath. “Not right now, baby. I wanna be good to you.” He smiles, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek. “Next time, okay?” 

“Okay.” The omega mumbles, settling for taking Mark’s hand as he drives. “Wait. Where are you going?” He says when he realizes the alpha is driving to his apartment. 

“I’m taking you home?”

“I wanna go to yours.” 

“Baby, I don’t know if I can keep my hands off of you.” 

“You don’t have to.” Donghyuck says suggestively, hand finding Mark’s thigh again. 

“I wanna be good to you, Hyuck.” 

“You have been good to me. You are good to me.” 

“Let me take it slow.” Mark smiles, kissing his cheek at a red light. The omega nods and squeezes his hand again, kissing his knuckles. 

“I still wanna go to yours. I don’t wanna be home with my friends. I see them every day.” 

“Rather my brother and his boyfriend?” 

“And my boyfriend.” Donghyuck giggles. 

“Now who could that be?” 

“Hmm, some pretty alpha that smells like strawberries and treats me like a prince.”

“Must be a lucky guy.” Mark smiles as he pulls into his parking lot, parking and shutting the car off. 

“I like to think so.” Donghyuck grins, leaning over and kissing the alpha gently. 

“Let’s go up, baby.” He says, tugging on the younger boy’s hand. 

  
  
  


Mark gets a call a few days later, frowning as he pulls his phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” He greets, not recognizing the number.

“ _Mark.”_ A voice says and Mark flips his sandwich, frowning. 

“Who is this?” 

“ _Mark, Hyuck is in pre-heat and won’t stop whining for you.”_ Mark pulls his phone away from his ear to check if it’s maybe Jeno or Renjun and he just didn’t recognize the number. “ _I’ve dealt with his heats before - not in that way.”_ The boy huffs when Mark growls. “ _I’ve taken care of him before but now that you guys are a thing he’s worse. I don’t know if you want to talk to him or come see him, but-“_

“Is this _Jaemin_?” Mark asks, shock clear in his tone of voice. “How’d you get my number?” 

_“I made Jeno give it to me, okay?_ ” Jaemin groans. “ _I’m worried about Hyuck and if I have to talk to you because of that, so be it.”_

“Look at Jaeminnie, being civil.” Mark coos, the younger alpha huffing. 

“ _Look. Renjun, Jeno, and I already made plans to be out of the house this week, so if you want to come take care of him, no one will be here. Contrary to popular belief, Chenle and Jisung don’t live here._ ” Jaemin says and Mark can imagine the blue haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’ve never helped an omega in heat, what should I bring him?” He decides to be serious, for Donghyuck’s sake.

“ _Some clothes that smell like you._ ” Jaemin hums, something clattering in the background. “ _We're almost out of water so if you want to bring some that’d be great, he’ll need lots of that.”_

“Are heats really as bad as they seem?” Mark plates his food and hurries to eat it. 

“ _Hyuck’s heats are pretty tame, especially compared to Renjun’s, but it might be different with you here. I’m the only alpha he’s ever been in heat around, even Jeno leaves for the week, so I’m not sure how he’ll react to you.”_

“Last time he just wanted me to hold him and kiss him.” 

“ _That might be all he needs, but that was just his pre-heat, before. You’re gonna be in the thick of the real stuff, and it’s not pretty.”_

“Alright. What else should I bring?” 

“ _Just lots of clothes and water. And maybe some applesauce or something. He doesn’t keep food down well in heat.”_

“Okay, Jaemin. Thank you. I’ll be right over.” 

“ _I’ll stay long enough to let you in.”_

Jaemin - true to his word - slips his shoes on and leaves after showing Mark where to put the water and food he grabbed, making sure he grabs bottles of water and points to the direction of Donghyuck’s bedroom. 

“Hyuck knows to text me when it’s over, but if he’s too tired you can if you want.” 

“Jaemin.” Mark stops him before he goes. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll do anything for him.” He says and Mark nods, smiling. 

“I’ll text you.” He says before Jaemin leaves, locking the door behind himself. Mark finds Donghyuck’s room easily enough, following his scent. He knocks gently, holding the water bottles and clothes with his other hand. 

“ _Jaemin_.” Donghyuck whines and Mark suppresses a growl as he slowly pushes the door open and looks in. The omega is curled up on his side facing the wall, blankets pulled over his shoulders and shivering violently enough for them to be visible.

“Can I come in, baby?” The alpha asks and Donghyuck sits up so fast he gets dizzy, Mark running to his side when he tries to get up. “Don’t get up, love.”

“W-what are you doing here?” He hiccups, still shivering bad enough that he’s shaking the whole bed. Mark closes the door and sits on the bed, helping Donghyuck out of his shirt and into one of his own. He instantly looks more relaxed, hugging himself. 

“Jaemin called and said you were whining for me, and asked if I wanted to come take care of you, since no one else would be home.” 

“J-Jaem called y _-you_?” 

“I know, I could hardly believe it myself.” Mark chuckles, brushing Donghyuck’s hair back and kissing his forehead. “He was worried about leaving you alone.” 

“He worries t-too much.” 

“He loves you.” Mark smiles. “Johnny would do the same for me.” 

“You b-brought water?” Donghyuck asks, reaching both hands out for it when Mark nods. The alpha opens the bottle before handing it over, watching Donghyuck drink half of it in one go. 

“Donghyuck, this is my first time being around an omega in heat.” 

“This is m-my first time being in he-heat in front of an alpha besides J-Jaem.” He says, taking Mark’s hands with both of his. 

“I’m worried I won’t be able to control myself.” Mark admits and Donghyuck smiles, kissing him gently. 

“You did ama-amazing last time when I went into heat at your apart-apartment. And that was after sleeping through m-most of my pre-heat.” Donghyuck stutters every time he gets a shiver, Mark lifting the blankets and crawling into bed with him, pulling him against his chest to try and warm him up. Donghyuck settles immediately, face pressed into Mark’s neck. He’s plenty warm - feverish, in fact - and Mark realizes he probably should’ve researched what happens during heats. “I l-love your scent.” 

“I know, baby.” Mark smiles, gently playing with Donghyuck’s hair. 

“It’s nasty.” He says after a minute, voice muffled by Mark’s skin. “It’s like being si-sick but worse.” He shudders slightly, Mark rubbing his back. “I’m going to th-throw up a lot, I’ll probably c-cry, I sleep a lot, and I’m go-going to tell you it hur-hurts.” 

“What hurts?” 

“ _Everything_.” Donghyuck sighs, gripping Mark’s hip gently. “A lot of p-people online say that having s-sex with an alph-pha helps, but I don’t understand it.” 

“Well, you’ve never had sex with an alpha during your heat, right?”

“Never had sex with an alpha period.” 

“Really?” 

“Mark…” Donghyuck sits up slightly, looking up at the alpha. “I want you to be my fir-first.” 

“Oh Hyuck. I can’t, not right now.” Mark pushes his hair back. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I know you w-won’t.” The Omega smiles. “But I don’t think sex is what I n-need right now. I’m tired.” 

“Get some rest, yeah?” Mark kisses his forehead gently. “Do you need anything?” 

“Can you take your pants off? Wanna feel your skin.” 

“Okay.” Mark chuckles, getting up and pushing his sweats off before crawling back into bed in just his shirt and boxers. Donghyuck presses his warm legs against Mark’s, sighing as he wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles against his chest. “I’ll be right here, baby.” 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck mumbles, body relaxing as he falls asleep. Mark stays awake for a while longer to watch him before falling asleep himself.

He wakes to Donghyuck throwing himself out of bed and running out of the room, sitting up and rubbing his eyes while staring after where the omega left. He comes back with a tall trash can, setting it next to the bed. 

“Switch spots with me.” He says softly, sniffling. Mark scoots over and let’s Donghyuck crawl onto the outer side of the bed, holding him close when he crawls back into his arms. “It hurts.” 

“You aren’t shivering anymore.” Mark comments, kissing his forehead. 

“The heat has finally set in, mostly. I’ll start shivering again soon.” Donghyuck sighs. “Jus’ wanna sleep.” 

“Then get some sleep.” 

“Not that easy.” He huffs, nuzzling into Mark’s chest. “Well, might be with you here.” He says, words already slurring sleepily. 

“I’m right here, baby.” Mark whispers and Donghyuck hums, relaxing in his arms and falling back to sleep. Mark stays awake this time, picking up and checking his phone. There’s a text from Renjun asking how it’s going, three missed calls from Johnny and Jaehyun each and a text from Johnny asking where he is. He jumps as his phone rings, Donghyuck groaning softly. “Sorry baby.” He whispers, lifting his phone to his ear. “Hey, hyung.” 

“ _Oh thank god, Mark.”_ Johnny sighs and Mark hears Jaehyun in the background ask if he picked up. _“I’ve been worried sick, neither Jae or I have been able to get ahold of you and your room looks like it’s been ransacked, not to mention the half eaten sandwich on the table.”_

“I’m sorry, hyung. Hyuck is in heat and Jaemin was worried about leaving him alone so he asked me to come take care of him.” 

“ _Oh, you’re spending Donghyuck’s heat with him?”_ Johnny asks and Mark can hear Jaehyun in the background again, shouting about something.

“Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn’t think to text you. Jaemin told me to bring him clothes of mine so I did, that’s why my room is a mess.” 

“ _It’s okay, Markie, we were just worried about you.”_

“Okay hyung. I gotta go, Hyuck is trying to sleep.” 

“ _Okay Markie. Text me to check in every now and then.”_

“Of course, hyung.” Mark says and they exchange goodbyes before hanging up, quietly seeing his phone down and cuddling closer to the sleeping omega in his arms. 

Donghyuck wakes up multiple times to throw up, mostly just going back to sleep afterwards but sometimes sipping some water and letting Mark rub his back. Mark does his best to make him feel better, kissing his forehead and rubbing his shoulders, massaging out knots from laying in bed all day. 

“Hey.” Donghyuck whispers sometime in the middle of the second night, maybe around three am, looking up at Mark. The alpha looks down with a hum, playing with his hair. “Thank you.”

“For what, baby?”

“Coming and taking care of me. I know better than anyone, except maybe Jaem, how much of a handful I can be during my heat. So thank you for putting up with me.” 

“Baby, I never _put up with you._ I adore you and would do anything to make you feel better.” Mark kisses his forehead, smiling fondly. “I’m sorry you hurt and feel sick and I can’t do anything to make it go away, I’m just doing my best to make it easier.” 

“You’re making it easier to relax.” Donghyuck mumbles, clearing his throat. “Of course I’m comfortable with Jaem, he’s my best friend, but-“ He sighs, bringing Mark’s other hand up and kissing his knuckles. 

“You wanna take a bath?” Mark offers when he goes silent, knowing it’ll relax the omega further. Donghyuck nods, tears gathering in his eyes as he sniffles. “Oh baby, why are you crying?” 

“You know me so well.” He whines, pressing his face into Mark’s chest. 

“Come on baby, let’s go take a bath.” He chuckles, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek gently. He nods and gets up, stretching before leading Mark to the bathroom. He leans against Mark’s chest in the tub, warm water lapping at his skin as they sit there. 

“Love this.” He mumbles, the alpha smiling. 

“You’re amazing, Hyuck.” He says, kissing the top of the omega’s head. Mark massages his shoulders again, pressing gentle kisses around his neck as he does so. They stay until their fingers are wrinkled, Donghyuck groaning softly as he gets out first. 

“Mark?” He mumbles later, when they’re laid back down in bed. Donghyuck is on his stomach with his arms under his pillow, Mark lying beside him with one arm above their heads and the other over the omega’s waist. The alpha hums at the question, Donghyuck sighing. “It’s hard to sleep with your dick poking me in the side.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry baby.” Mark shifts his hips away, Donghyuck chuckling. 

“It’s fine.” He smiles. “Are you hard or are you always that big?” He grunts as a shiver passes through his whole body, accidentally pushing himself closer to Mark again. 

“Uh, no, I’m not hard.” The alpha sniffs, snuggling closer without moving his hips. “Is this better?” 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck sniffs, nuzzling his face into his own arms and sighing before falling asleep. 

Mark wakes up a few hours later hard as a rock as Donghyuck squirms in his sleep. He’s pressed them back together and is practically grinding on him in his sleep, short whimpers and gasps falling from his lips as he moves between grinding against Mark and grinding against the bed. He whines when Mark moves away, shoving himself back. 

“Donghyuck.” Mark tries to shake him awake, shaking his shoulder and holding his hips away. 

“ _Alpha.”_ He whines and arousal bubbles through his chest as a growl, forcing himself up and away as much as possible on the bed. Mark’s absence is what finally wakes Donghyuck up, gasping for air and shooting up once he’s awake. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” He says, face in his hands as he catches his breath. Mark pulls his knees to his chest, curled in the corner near the pillows. “I’m sorry. This usually happens every other heat and I pretty much begged Jaem to fuck me last time so -“ a growl so loud it shakes the walls rumbles from Mark’s chest, stopping Donghyuck mid-sentence. He turns to look at him, eyes wide and chest still heaving. Mark feels more feral than ever, eyes locked with his boyfriend’s as they sit on opposite ends of the bed. 

“Fuck it.” Donghyuck says and as he flies into his lap, Mark catching his hips with his hands as he spreads his knees enough for Donghyuck to fit between. Their mouths clash at first but then the omega tilts his head and it’s _so good_ , intense in a way their kisses haven’t been before. Donghyuck moves to straddle his lap with his knees bracketing his hips, fingers clawing their way into Mark’s hair and pulling lightly. Mark growls again, pulling Donghyuck closer by his hips and gripping so hard he’s sure they’ll bruise. It’s hot, desperate, and messy and neither of them can breathe with how intense it’s become as Donghyuck grinds against him with a whimper. Mark breaks away with a gasp, still gripping Donghyuck’s hips. 

“Fuck, baby, wait-“ 

“I’m tired of waiting.” 

“Come on, let’s talk about this. It’s only your second day of heat.” 

“And it’ll be my last if you fuck me.” Donghyuck whines, pushing his cheek against Mark’s. “I know you wanna.” He whispers, pushing his hips against the alpha’s. “I can feel it.” 

“Baby, there’s nothing I’d rather do than flip you over and rail you into the morning.” Mark admits. “But we need to talk. I’m not doing this as something you want during heat, to get it over with.” 

“You’re an idiot if you think this is just something I want to do because of my heat.” Donghyuck huffs. “I want you to fuck me, I want to make love to you, I want everything you have to give me. I want it all, all the time. Not just once a month. My heats have gotten worse since we met, and even worse after that once we became official. My body wants you, but the rest of me wants you too.” He sighs, cupping Mark’s face and stroking his cheeks gently. 

“So bad you wanted Jaemin to fuck you?” Mark asks after a moment of silence, Donghyuck quietly sucking in a breath. “Huh? Answer me.” Mark pinches Donghyuck’s bare thigh and the omega squeaks, hips jerking as he whines. 

“Jus’ wanted it over with.” He mumbles, tongue like lead in his mouth at Mark’s commanding tone. 

“Mhm.” Mark chuckles, gliding his lips over Donghyuck’s jaw. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” 

“Please, _alpha_.” Donghyuck’s demeanor has nearly completely flipped, panting in Mark’s ear as the alpha presses light kisses over his throat. 

“How about I call Jaemin, since you want him to fuck you so bad.” 

“No no, please, just you Mark, alpha _please_.” 

“Show me how bad you want me, then.” Mark whispers against the omega’s ear, hearing his whine before he’s crashing their lips together with a moan. Mark let’s him control the kiss for a minute before digging his fingers into his ass and pushing up to lead the kiss. Donghyuck whimpers, grinding his hips down impatiently. “Alright, baby. Lay back for me.” The alpha pats his ass gently, helping him roll over onto his back before rolling on top of him. “Are you gonna be good for me, baby?” Donghyuck nods. “Speak.” 

“Yes, I’ll be good.” He cries, tears already gathered in his eyes. 

“Good job baby. I’m gonna go easy on you, since it’s your first time.” Mark doesn’t admit that it’s his first time with an omega, rubbing Donghyuck’s thighs gently as he writhes. “Can you calm down a little? You’re gonna hurt yourself.” 

“I’ll try.” Donghyuck sniffles, lifting his head to look at him. “I trust you. I promise.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Mark smiles, pushing up to kiss him sweetly before returning to between his legs. He slowly pulls down Donghyuck’s boxers, sucking in a breath at how wet they are. “Look how wet you are, baby.” He says, making the omega feel his own boxers. “All for me?” 

“All you, alpha.” 

“I love that.” Mark groans, pushing Donghyuck’s knees up and diving to lick at his ass, the omega whining and squirming away. “Not into it?” 

“T-too much.” 

“Ohh, sensitive?” Mark teases his rim with his index finger, feeling and seeing the wetness gathered there. “Have you ever had sex during your heat?” His gaze is searing as he looks up, as if daring Donghyuck to reveal the answer. 

“Uh, o-once.” He hiccups. “With Renjun.” 

“Him or me?” Mark asks as he pushes two fingers into the omega’s wet hole. Donghyuck cries out at the sensation, whimpering as Mark finds his prostate first try. “Him. Or. Me.” He asks again, punctuating each word with a thrust of his fingers. 

“Y-You! Mark, _alpha_.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Mark grins. He’s never been this evil during sex - though his sex life is limited to three (3) times with Yukhei while drunk and a messy handjob from Yuta after accidentally watching a racy movie together. 

_This, of course, was before Yuta even met Sicheng._

Mark spreads his fingers and shoves his tongue between them, Donghyuck gasping loudly as cum shoots up his abdomen. 

“Fuck, baby, that was hot.” He says, pushing up to kiss the still-hard omega. He whimpers quietly, shaky hands moving to grip Mark’s shoulders. 

“I’m gonna cry if you don’t fuck me right now.” 

“You’re already crying.” Mark chuckles, licking his lips with a smirk. “But I did promise I’d go easy on you.” He sits up and pushes his own boxers off, sliding a hand under the omega’s shirt to flick each of his nipples before hovering over him properly. “Like this?” 

“Wanna see you.” Donghyuck nods so hard Mark’s afraid he’ll make himself dizzy. 

“Okay.” Mark cups his face with one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I’ve got you.” 

“I know.” Donghyuck sniffles, nuzzling into the alpha’s hand. He smiles and leans back to get into position, gasping when his hand comes into contact with his hard cock for the first time all night. He’s read that (besides during ruts) most alphas don’t grow their knot until they’re inside an omega, though he’s also heard that some - Johnny, for instance - get one every time they have sex. Mark’s never had either him or Yukhei knot while having sex but he finds that now, in front of Donghyuck, about to fuck him, his knot is already starting to swell. He touches it gently, moaning and hissing at the same time. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes, _please_.” He whimpers, gasping and grasping his shoulders when Mark starts pushing in, the alpha’s hands landing on the mattress above Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

“God you feel amazing.” He moans, ducking down to kiss him gently. 

“Oh my god, your knot.” Donghyuck whines when he feels it press against his rim, squeezing tighter around Mark’s cock. “Fuck me, knot me, _please_ alpha.” 

“You got it, baby.” Mark growls, kissing him one more time before pushing himself up onto his knees to start fucking him in earnest. He feels his balls and knot slap against his ass on every thrust in, hearing the noise ringing in his ears in chorus with Donghyuck’s moans. It doesn’t take long for him to start screaming, nails digging into Mark’s back as his own back arches off the bed. 

“C-close! I’m gonna _cum_ , Mark.” 

“Cum for me, baby.” He smirks. “I’m gonna knot you up, plug you so full of my cum you can’t walk. Yeah?” Donghyuck yells out an agreement, blubbering through his tears. He cums when Mark pushes his knot in, the alpha gasping for air at the tight feeling around his sensitive knot. He kisses Donghyuck as he cums, moaning into his mouth while his hips stutter uselessly. The omega moans weakly at the sensation of being filled, still weakly clawing at his shoulders. 

“You okay?” Mark asks after a moment, Donghyuck nodding and slowly shifting his eyes to meet his. 

“Yeah.” He sighs, still trying to catch his breath. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” 

“Me too.” Mark chuckles, still breathless himself. “Do you feel better?” 

“Yeah, actually. Feel like I can take on the world. After a nap. And a shower.” 

“Definitely.” Mark smiles fondly at him as he closes his eyes. 

“Stop staring at me.” 

“You’re beautiful.” He says, kissing him gently. 

“Mm, don’t get sappy with your dick in my ass.” Donghyuck laughs, looking over at Mark anyway. “I like you a lot, Mark.” 

“What happened to calling me alpha?” 

“Ah, about that-“

“No, I liked it. Don’t try to take it back.” 

“Don’t expect it all the time, Mark Lee. Heat sex only.” 

“What about non-heat sex?” 

“You’re pushing it.” Donghyuck teases, giggling and pulling Mark down into a kiss. “How are we gonna do this?” He clenches around Mark as if to emphasize what he means by ‘this’ and the alpha hisses. They maneuver until they find a comfortable position that doesn’t hurt Mark’s cock or put all of his body weight on top of the omega, Donghyuck kissing him gently before promptly passing out. 

Mark wakes him up by slipping out of him, apologizing when he whimpers quietly. 

“Do you wanna shower now?” 

“Yeah.” He sighs, stretching and letting Mark help him stand. Hs squeaks when his legs give out, letting the alpha catch him. 

“Maybe a bath, then?” He offers and they both laugh.

Mark washes both of them off and helps Donghyuck into the living room so he can change his sheets and let the room air out the smell of sex. 

“Mark?” The omega asks quietly after a few minutes of them cuddling on the couch, waiting for food they ordered online. 

“Yes baby?” 

“I didn’t want to say this before - you know, with your knot in me - but…” He hesitates, looking up when the doorbell rings. Mark gets up and gets the food, setting everything on the coffee table before sitting back down.

“What were you gonna say, love?” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Donghyuck breathes, Mark smiling and tilting his chin up to meet his eyes. 

“Hyuck, I am absolutely so in love with you it’s not even funny.” He pecks his lips gently. “Let’s eat, yeah?” He asks and the omega nods. 

  
  


Jaemin is shocked when Mark calls him later that day to tell him Donghyuck’s heat is over, asking him a million times if he’s sure. 

“We didn’t do anything.” Donghyuck whines, Jaemin huffing and running his index finger over Mark’s back that is exposed by his tank top. 

“Mhm.” He rolls his eyes, his best friend grinning and batting his eyelashes at him. 

“Love you Jaem!” He calls as the alpha walks away, giggling softly. Mark hugs him and kisses his cheek, smiling fondly at him. 

  
  
  


“You are old enough to drink, right?” Kun asks as he holds a bottle of beer above his head, Chenle whining and nodding. His next words come out in Chinese and Kun responds in kind, both of them playfully arguing loudly. Mark laughs at a joke Jaemin makes, the youngest alpha smiling at him where he and Donghyuck share the armchair in Kun and Ten’s living room. 

“How different is it?” Yukhei asks from the floor in front of them, Mark humming in confusion. “Doing it with an omega. Knotting. All of it.” 

“Very different.” Mark chuckles, running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “Different, also, when the feelings are different.” The omega giggles and looks up at him, grin nearly splitting his face. 

“You even said it’s different with a beta compared to an alpha.” Kunhang points out, Yukhei nodding.

“Yeah, but I’ve never knotted you.” 

“It’s not all it’s cut out to be.” Johnny says from the couch and Jaehyun turns to look at him with an offended expression. 

“You take that shit back.” He says and Johnny laughs but Jaehyun’s expression doesn’t change, making him stop. “I didn’t stretch myself out for days to take your knot for you to say that.” 

“I’ll do it next time, then.” Johnny coos to placate him, the others all groaning in disgust. Jaehyun huffs and mutters something under his breath, Johnny sighing and tugging him into the kitchen. Jungwoo steals their spot on the couch and pulls Taeil into his lap when he passes, the elder whining softly. 

“Your friends are so strange.” Donghyuck chuckles in Mark’s ear, the alpha humming. 

“Our friends.” 

“Hmm?” Donghyuck frowns. Mark looks around the room - Chenle and Kun still chattering in Chinese in the corner with Dejun and Kunhang occasionally joining in, Doyoung ruffling Jeno’s hair and pinching his cheek when he tells him he passed his Econ final, Taeyong holding Jisung in his lap and overall babying the youngest boy. Jaemin and Renjun are chatting with Sicheng, the older boy impressively switching between Korean and Chinese and Renjun helping him remember certain words in Korean. 

“Our friends.” Mark repeats, looking at his omega next to him. Donghyuck smiles and nods, leaning up for a kiss that earns a groan from Yukhei below them. 

“Stop being cute, I’m gonna cry.” He huffs and Mark laughs. 

“Jealous, old friend?” 

“Not in the slightest.” He chuckles, wrapping his arm around Kunhang’s shoulders and letting the beta curl into his embrace. 

“I like this.” Kun announces, smiling at everyone. “We’re a good group.” He lifts his beer and everyone else follows with a cheer of agreement, even Jaehyun and Johnny who stand in the kitchen entrance. 

  
  


Mark is sure dating Donghyuck is shaving years off of his lifetime, with the way the omega likes to throw curveballs he’s never been thrown before.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Donghyuck whines, shoving Mark’s shoulder. 

“Hyuck I’m not made to take dick.” 

“Well neither am I, technically, but I still took your knot a week ago!” Donghyuck complains. “Let me top!” 

“Hyuck-“

“Come on, Mark.” Donghyuck steps forward, cupping Mark’s face. “Do it for me? Alpha?” 

“Don’t pull that shit.” Mark huffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Why? Is it working?” 

“You know it is.” Mark furrows his eyebrows, hands finding Donghyuck’s hips. 

“Come on, Markie. Do it for me.” He whispers, moving until his lips brush the elder’s. “Please?” 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Mark huffs, pecking Donghyuck’s lips gently. “Next time, okay?” 

“And I get to spend your rut with you, right?” 

“Hyuck-“ 

“You can’t say no. You’re not gonna hurt me. We’ve spent two of my heats together now, I trust you not to hurt me.” 

“Okay, baby. Whatever you want.” Mark says, kissing the omega’s forehead gently. “I love you.” 

“I love _you_ , Markie.” Donghyuck giggles, hugging Mark and pressing their lips together hard before pulling back with a grin. Mark grins back, ready to take on the world with his fearless boyfriend by his side. 

**FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there were a few I didn’t explain so here they are: rank ; costume
> 
> Mark - alpha ; conan edogawa  
> Donghyuck - omega ; harley quinn  
> Renjun - omega ; sea captain  
> Jeno - alpha ; sailor  
> Jaemin - alpha ; sailor  
> Johnny - alpha ; sexy cop  
> Jaehyun - alpha ; sexy cop  
> Taeyong - omega ; cosmo  
> Doyoung - alpha ; wanda  
> Yuta - beta ; lion  
> Winwin - omega ; fox  
> Taeil - beta ; mermaid man  
> Jungwoo - omega ; barnacle boy  
> Xiaojun - beta ; thing 1  
> Yangyang - alpha ; thing 2  
> Hendery - beta ; shaggy  
> Lucas - alpha ; scooby doo  
> Chenle - beta - zombie  
> Jisung - unpresented - zombie  
> Kun - alpha - gomez addams  
> Ten - omega - morticia addams


End file.
